


Stupid

by wtfyuudai



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Barry Kramer - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, barry is sad, barry thinks everything is tupid, cuteness, dan and arin are only mentioned, hes sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfyuudai/pseuds/wtfyuudai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid.<br/>Everything is stupid.<br/>Barry wakes up at 5:30 am.<br/>Its a Saturday.<br/>Barry checks his phone for any texts and rubs his stubble.<br/>Barrys head feels like death and his vision is blurry.<br/>Stupid Ross being so stupid pretty and his stupid blue eyes being the color of the stupid clear sky.<br/>Everything is stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> this fic will make you question the stupid meaning of the word "stupid", due to overusage of the stupid word "stupid"

Stupid.  
Everything is stupid.  
Barry wakes up at 5:30 am.  
Its a Saturday.  
Barry checks his phone for any texts and rubs his stubble.  
Barrys head feels like death and his vision is blurry.  
Stupid Ross being so stupid pretty and his stupid blue eyes being the color of the stupid clear sky.  
Everything is stupid.  
Barry walks into the stupid bathroom , brushes his stupid teeth, combs his stupid hair, and puts on his stupid shirt.  
Barry walks into his stupid kitchen to find stupid Dan is nowhere to be found.  
Good.  
There's stupid coffee, which Barry pours into a stupid mug.  
Barry looks up to see a cabinet that's stockpiled with different types of stupid tea.  
Stupid Dan and his stupid tea.

The reason Barry is stupid upset is because of stupid Ross and his stupid attractiveness.  
Also the stupid fact that stupid Dan and stupid Arin basically blew his stupid chances.  
It went down like this:  
Dan and Arin FINALLY got together after all the stupid sexual tension. Barry was the first to know. They were playing a game, and joking about things of gayness, when things got interesting. Barry found out during editing, and confronted them immediately. They later told the whole grumps. Suzy was thrilled for both of them, Barry already knew, and Ross.  
He got uncomfortable.

Stupid Dan and stupid Arin  
Barry grumbled and sipped his stupid coffee.  
His stupid phone started to ring, and he picked it up.  
It was stupid Ross.  
"Hello?" Barry mumbled groggily.  
As it turned out, stupid Ross wanted to hang out with Barry.  
Stupid Ross said he needed to talk to Barry and that it was urgent.  
Stupid Ross said that he had something to confess to Barry, and that he hoped that it didn't bother Barry.

When Barry finally got to Ross' stupid house, he went in.  
Ross was nervous, Barry could tell.  
Barry being the stupid thing he is grabbed Ross by the wrists, sat him down on the stupid couch and asked him what was wrong.  
Ross sighed and spilled to stupid Barry.  
Barry wasn't upset.  
Barry wasn't disgusted.  
Barry wan't horrified.  
Barry was thrilled.

Everything was great.


End file.
